


Willkommmen im Little Titan Cafe

by rukimatsumoto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Levi, Barista Eren, Cafe AU, Eren JÄGER - Freeform, German, Multi, translation from pocketsizedtitan, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukimatsumoto/pseuds/rukimatsumoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren arbeitet im Cafe seiner Mutter. An einem langweiligen Abend wie immer kommt ein Typ rein, der nicht wie jeder andere Gast ist. Clishe ole AU, aber eine der besten FFs die ich kenne. Deswegen nun auch auf Deutsch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Little Titan Café](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032582) by [pocketsizedtitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsizedtitan/pseuds/pocketsizedtitan). 



Willkommen im Little Titan Cafe: Heutiges Angebot - Latte Moustache

 

Eren sah an die die Uhr. 22.20Uhr. Es war nicht mehr viel los im Little Titan Cafe. Fragen Sie nicht warum es gerade so benannt wurde. Seine Mutter die Eigentümerin des Cafes empfand den Namen als süß klingend. Eren dachte es klang eher seltsam. Aber die Kunden schienen den Namen genug zu mögen, damit sie in das Cafe strömten, also wer war er, dass er die Entscheidung seiner Mutter in Frage stellte? In den Nächten von Wochentagen waren niemals viele Kunden, mit Ausnahme von einigen gelegentlichen Studenten, die herkamen um das kostenlose W-Lan zu nutzen. Und wenn man bedachte, dass sie bis Mitternacht geöffnet hatten, außer am Sonntag, dann war das Cafe der beste Platz um an Projekten, Hausaufgaben, Hausarbeiten oder last minute Abgaben zu arbeiten.

Unglücklicherweise für ihn musste er immer in der Schließschicht arbeiten. Du verpennst eh immer den halben Tag. Und deine Kurse fangen nicht vor dem Nachmitta an bla bla bla. Es war ja nicht so, dass Eren es hasste, wenn er abends den Laden schließen musste, aber er hasste es wie sterbenslangweilig das manchmal war. Wochenenden waren normalerweise ziemlich voll, deswegen vergingen diese Schichten schneller. Aber an Wochentagen, da zog es sich wie Kaugummi.

Er spielte an seinem iPhone herum. 22.25Uhr. Das Bild auf seinem Displlay zeigte ihn selbst mit zwei seiner Kindheitsfreunden zusammen gedrängt in einer der Sitzgruppen des Cafes. Mikasa sah albern aus mit ihren Milchbart während Eren und Armin über sie lachten. Er musste bei dieser Erinnerung grinsen und entsicherte sein Handy um auf eine SMS zu antworten.

**Armin: Vergiss nicht, dass du morgen noch einen Mathe Test hast .**

Shit. Nicht dass sie im selben Mathekurs wären, Armin war weit über dem popligen Oberstufen Algebra, aber irgendwie erinnerte er sich immer daran, wenn Eren einen Test hatte. Den Eren selbst natürlich vergessen hatte. Shit. Jap, er war sowas von am Arsch für morgen. Nicht dass er ein 1+ Student war. Oder gar ein 2er. Eher sowas wie eine gute 4 eine schlechte 3… aber wer brauchte auch schon Mathe? Das hatte mit seinem Hauptfach gar nichts zu tun.

**Mikasa: Hi**

Eren schnaufte vergnügt. Mikasas offenherzige Nachrichten schaffen es immer wieder ihn zu amüsieren. Als er fertig war sah er auf die Uhr und es war 22.29Uhr nur noch ein paar Sekunden bis zur nächsten Minute. Das Glöckchen als die Tür geöffnet wurde zog Erens Aufmerksamkeit allerdings von seinem Handy weg. Es war nur ein kurzer Weg vom Tresen bis zur Eingangstür, also fror und zitterte Eren in seiner Position an der Kasse ein wenig, als die kalte Winterluft in den Laden zog. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig weg von der eisigen Luft, als er den Kunden mit einem “Willkommen im Little Titan Cafe” begrüßte. Wenn er nicht ständig angenörgelt werden würde, und er wusste ohne Zweifel  dass seine Mutter irgendwie erfahren würde, wenn er den Satz nicht sagte, würde er die Kunden nicht mit so einem lahmen Spruch begrüßen. Aber nach Jahren in dem seine Mutter ihm diesen Satz wieder und wieder eingetrichtert hatte, war er einfach darauf trainiert den Satz zusagen sobald das Glöckchen am Eingang des Ladens erklang.

Es war offensichtlich wenn ein Kunde neu in ihren Laden kam. Normalerweise blieben sie am Eingangg stehen und sahen sich um, als würden sie etwas abnormales, seltsames erwarten. Eren konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Würde er in einen Laden gehen der Little Titan Cafe hieß, dann würde er wahrscheinlich auch etwas anderes erwarten. Aber ob der Mann neu war, oder nur nach einem Platz zu sitzen Ausschau hielt konnte man nicht wirklich sagen. Seine Gesichtsausdruck war ohne jede Regung teilnahmslos, wenn Eren es beschreiben sollte. Schräg zulaufende, graue Augen scannten den gemütlichen Laden, nahmen die zwei tratschenden Frauen am Fenster wahr, den Studenten der eifrig auf seine Laptoptastatur einhämmerte und eine weitere Studentin die gerade damit kämpfte wach zu bleiben, während sie ein Buch las.

Es gab eine Menge Dinge an die Eren Jäger nicht glaubte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass man ausgeruht vor 11Uhr aufwachen konnte, er glaubte nicht daran dass man Frühstück brauchte. Er glaubte nicht an Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen, denn diese waren immer so verdammt niedrig. Er glaubte nicht an das Glück, man musste sich nehmen was man wollte, denn man konnte nicht einfach darauf hoffen dass das Glück es einem irgendwann in die Hände legte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass man nicht zurück schlagen sollte. Er glaubte nicht an Fehler. (Lassen Sie uns nicht an daran denken, dass er den Mathe Test morgen versemmeln würde, weil er an dieses T-Wort auch nicht  glaubte.) Er glaubte nicht daran, dass er jemals seine Mutter wütend machen wollte, weil GOTT war diese Frau gruselig, wenn sie wütend war. Er glaubte nicht an Liebe auf den Ersten Blick und daran dass man einfach von den Socken sein konnte. Er war ein Junge, also gab es keinen Weg dass er an solchen weichgespülten Kram glaubte.

Aber dann landete sein Blick auf dem Mann mit dem teilnahmslosen Gesicht und er warf all diese Prinzipien über Bord. Okay vielleicht nicht alle von ihnen. Nur den “Liebe auf den ersten Blick”-Teil. Weil… Eren war drauf und dran ein Gläubiger dieses Teils zu werden. Egal wie cliche das auch klang.

Da war irgendwas in dem schrägen Schnitt der grauen Augen, irgendwas mit den heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln, irgendwas damit, dass seine Haare nicht genau am Mittelscheitel getrennt waren, irgendwas in der Art in der , auch wenn ein paar Zentimeter kleiner, zumindest dachte Eren das, die augenscheinlich breiten Schultern in seiner Anzugjacke spannten, die Art in der allein seine Anwesenheit Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und all das zog Eren vollkommen an.

Es war kein Geheimnis für alle die er kannte, dass Eren schwul war. So ziemlich sehr sehr sehr schwul. Und sein schwules kleines Herz flatterte bei dem Anblick des Mannes und setzte einen Schlag aus, um danach noch schneller zu schlagen und stoppte schließlich, als diese grauen Augen die seinen fanden. Er dachte sein Atmung habe vielleicht auch ausgesetzt, weil er sich etwas zittrig und neben der Spur fühlte, den Kopf in den Wolken. Oder vielleicht waren es auch einfach nur die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, die verrückt spielten, als der Gast auf ihn zu kam. Seine Hände umfassten die grünne Schürze, damit sich diese verdammten Schmetterlinge endlich mal einbekamen, aber verdammt noch mal Eren war ein nervöses Wrack, weil dieser gut aussehende Mann immer näher kam und er sich am liebsten verstecken wollte. Shit.

Er erinnerte sich das er der einzige war, der hier arbeitete, als der Gast sich auf der Barhocker vor dem Tresen niederließ und eine schwarze lederne Aktentasche auf den Tresen legte. Erens Herz hämmerte laut in seinem Hals, oder nein, eher in seinen Ohren, oder nein er fühlte es eher in seinem Bauch. Was zur Hölle war bloß los mit ihm? Alles was der Mann bisher gemacht hatte, war stehen, laufen, sitzen und nun streifte er sich die Jacke von den Schultern und jep seine breiten Schultern wurden gut von dem weißen Hemd mit Kragen zur Geltung gebracht, die oberen Knöpfe geöffnet, so dass man sein Schlüsselbein sehen konnte und… Eren versuchte zu schlucken, aber sein Mund fühlte sich schrecklich trocken an.

Er fühlte sich bescheuert, seltsam und er war sich sicher dass da was im Anmarsch war.

“Uh...also?” Eren musste sich räuspern. Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren erbärmlich. Er atmete tief durch und zwang sich dann sich zu beruhigen und diesen Mann wie jeden andere Person zu behandeln, die in diesen Laden kam. Er setzte das beste Lächeln auf, dass er hatte. “Willkommen im Little Titan Cafe, sind Sie zum ersten Mal hier?”

“Yep.” Er faltete seine Jacke über den leeren Barhocker neben sich. “Warum heißt das Geschäft so?”

Eren entspannte sichbei dieser Frage, sein anfängliches Zittern beruhigte sich merklich. “Meine Mutter dachte der Name würde die Leute neugierig genug machen, damit sie in den Laden kommen. Scheint als hätte es bei Ihnen gewirkt, nicht wahr?”

“Ja, scheinbar. Deine Mutter ist hier die Eigentümerin?”

Eren nickte. Nun da sie ziemlich dicht zusammen waren, war er sich der leichten Rötung auf den Wangen des Mannes, kein Zweifel dass das vom kalten Wind draußen kam, nur zu bewusst. Auch wenn sie langsam verblasste.  “Gibt es etwas dass ich Ihnen bringen kann? Oder brauchen sie einen Moment um sich die Karte anzuschauen?”

“Ich möchte nur einen Cafe Latte.” sagte er, als er seine Aktentasche öffnete und einen Laptop darauf hervor zog.

“Einen Latte, kommt sofort.” sagte Eren, seine Hände endlich von der Schürze lösend. Wenn es eins gab, dass er wirklich gut konnte dann war das Cafe Latte. Ein paar Minuten später stand ein frisch gemachter Cafe Latte vor dem gut aussehenden Gast. Hey, er kannte nicht mal seinen Namen also wie sonst sollte er ihn nennen. “Hier bitte schön mein Herr.”

“Danke.” Er blickte zum Namensschild an Erens Schürze. “Eren.” Hätte er sich in dem Moment nicht seinem Cafe Latte zugewendet, hätte er bemerkt, dass der Barista errötete als er seinen Namen aussprach. Die Röte verschwand, zum Glück, als der Mann das von Eren mit Milchschaum gezeichnete Blatt bemerkte, seine Scham wandelte sich eher in Stolz. “Hast du das gemacht? Beeindruckend.”

Eren zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sein Grinsen selbstzufrieden. “Oh das ist doch nichts.”

Er betrachtete Eren einen Moment bevor er schlagfertig antwortete: “Weißt du, wenn dir jemand ein Kompliment gibt, dann solltest du wenigstens Bescheidenheit vortäuschen und danke sagen, Gör.” [Anm.Ü:Ich schmeiße hier für “brat” die Übersetzungsalternativen: Rotzbalg, Kackbratze, Idiot und Balg in den Raum. Ich werde es weiterhin mit Gör übersetzen. ;)]

Eren rollte genervt seine Augen. “Ja, nun, wenn ich gut in etwas bin, warum sollte ich mich damit belasten in dem  ich vorgebe es nicht zu sein. Das ist doch idiotisch.”

“Vielleicht weil die Menschen keine arroganten, kleinen Wichser mögen?”

“Hey, du solltest gerade aufpassen wen du klein nennst.”

Die Temperatur des Raumes sank schlagartig unter Null. Nur als Vorwarnung, Eren hatte die Angewohnheit zu reden bevor er sie ordentlich durchdacht hatte. Er wusste dass er gerade ein ziemlich empfindlichen Punkt getroffen hatte, wenn man den stark verfinsterten Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete.. “Und warum genau sollte ich das tun?”

“Uhm….” Eren glitt nervös durch den Raum, suchte nach einer Ablenkung, hoffte einen neuen Kunden zu entdecken, oder vielleicht hatte ja einer der anwesenden Kunden einen ganz plötzlichen Herzinfarkt. Aber keiner von denen sah alt genug aus, um wirklich einen zu haben. Verdammt “Ehm… aus keinen bestimmten Grund?!”

Er musste sich einen Du hast damit angefangen Kommentar wirklich verkneifen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass der Mann ihn erwürgen würde, Tresen zwischen ihnen oder nicht. Und das ließ Eren an seinen Gefühlen von vorhin zweifeln, oder was in drei Teufelsnamen das auch immer gewesen war. Eine kurzweilige Fehlfunktion seiner Vernunft, vielleicht? Nun bemerkte er die gewalttätigen Tendenzen die tief unter all den Schichten der Teilnahmslosigkeit vergraben waren. Eren begann wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen. Es gab soetwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick wohl doch nicht. Er war höchstens von dem ziemlich netten Anblick des Mannes angezogen worden,dem zweifellos gut gebauten Körper und dem Anzug, die Art wie der offene Kragen die helle Haut seines Schlüsselbeins hervorhob, oder wie….

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als der Mann seine Tasse anhob und sie zu seinen Lippen führte um einen Schluck seines Cafe Latte zu nehmen. Und wie Eren sich schon vorgestellt hatte, hinterließ der Milchschaum einen weißen, schaumigen Bart.

Er war einfach unmöglich nicht zu lachen. Also schlang Eren seine Arme um seinen Bauch und lachte laut los.

Der Mann erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und guckte ihn mit bedrohlich verengten Augen an “Was ist so verdammt lustig?”

“N… Nichts.” keuchte Eren und versuchte sein Lachen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, so dass das nur noch ein Grinsen blieb. “Mein Herr.”

“Nur Levi.”

Eren blinzelte. “He?”

“Mein Name.”

“Oh.” Eren blinzelte noch einmal. Und dann noch einmal. Und dieses zittrige Gefühl kehrte in seinen Bauch zurück. “Levi.”

Da war ein Leuchten in den grauen Augen, ein Blick der Erens Innerstes zum Entflammen brachte, aber all das ging unter in einem weiterem Lachen als sein Blick erneut auf den Milchbart zurück glitt. Der Schatten der sich auf Levis Gesicht legte war wirklich von Zorn geprägt. “Du wirst mir jetzt erzählen, was verflucht noch mal so Gott verdammt lustig….” Er blickte auf den dunklen Bildschirm seines Laptops und grummelte dann sein eigenes Spiegelbild an. Levi riss eine Serviette aus dem Serviettenspender und fluchte leise. “Du kleiner Wichser.”

“Sorry?” Das Grinsen auf Erens Gesicht war wenigstens ein kleines bissen entschuldigend.

Natürlich war dieser Abend im Little Titan Cafe ein bisschen weniger langweilig als alle anderen für einen bestimmten Barista. 


	2. Tai Chi

Willkommen im Little Titan Café: Heutiges Angebot - Tai chi

Erens Augenbrauen zuckten. Wenn er jedes Mal 100 Dollar bekäme, wenn er das hörte, dann wäre er mittlerweile Millionär. “Wie war das?” “Ich sagte ich möchte einen Tai Chi.” Die brünette Dame mittleren Alters bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick der ihm wohl sagen sollte: Bist du taub oder sowas du dummes Kind?  
“Einen Chai Tee?”  
“Habe ich etwa Chai Tee gesagt?” blaffte sie ihn an.  
“Aber es heißt Chai Tee, junge Frau. Nicht Tai Chi.” versuchte Eren es. Seine Toleranz für dumme Kunden war irgendwo zwischen Null bis gar nicht. Eins der Dinge warum er sich ernsthaft wunderte, dass seine Mutter wollte, dass er in ihrem Laden arbeitete. Sie wusste doch wie temperamentvoll er sein konnte.  
“Mach einfach meinen Tai Chi. Heiß.”  
“Welche Größe hätten Sie denn gerne? Kollosaler Titan, Gepanzerter Titan oder Tanzender Titan?” Als er einen ahnungslosen Blick als Antwort bekam führte er weiter aus. “Ein kollosaler Titan ist groß, ein gepanzerter Titan ist mittel und der tanzende Titan die kleinste Größe.” Er deutete auf den Aufsteller neben der Kasse, wo Beispielbecher standen, jeweils mit einer Skizze eines seltsam aussehden Monsters, die die Bechergröße repräsentierten. Die Eigentümerin hatte eben eine eigentümliche und wilde Fantasie.  
“Einen mittleren. Gott, dieser Laden ist so verrückt.” Sie packte einen zehn Dollar Schein neben die Kasse. Eren starrte ausdruckslos aus den Schein und ihre perfekt manikürten Fingernägel. Er tippte ihre Bestellung stumm in die Kasse ein, bevor er ihr das Wechselgeld zurück gab. “Und mach es zum Mitnehmen.”  
“Ein Tai Chi, wird gemacht.” brachte er scherzhaft hervor und drehte sich weg um Augenrollend das Getränk fertig zu machen.  
Das Gesicht der Kunden explodierte fast vor Röte, sichtlich verärgert. “Was für ein mieser Kundenservice! Was für ein Dienstleister rollt mit seinen Augen, wenn er einen Kunden bedient? Wer wäre schon wahnsinnig genug jemanden wie dich hier arbeiten zu lassen? Wo ist der Geschäftsführer? Ich will mit dem mal ein paar Takte erzählen!”  
Erens Lippen zuckten, während er sich darum bemühte ein neutrales Gesicht aufzusetzen, aber ein Lächeln kämpfte sich dennoch hervor. “Meinen sie nicht, auf ein Wort?”  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blinzelte, sichtlich verblüfft. “Was?”  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, noch immer grinsend und machte ihr Getränk fertig. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese hochnäsige Frau Spartacus geguckt hatte war wohl eher gering. [Anm. Ü. Da ich nicht genau weiß worauf sie hier anspielt hab ich es einfach mit der Catchphrase der Gladiatoren gegenüber ihrem Dominus übersetzt. ;) Guckt Spartacus, yeah!]  
Er reichte ihr den dampfenden Pappbecher. “Hier bitteschön, ein Tai Chi, heiß.”  
Alle Gedanken daran mit dem Geschäftsführer zusprechen, nicht dass tatsächlich gerade einer da war, waren wohl wie weggewischt, als sie das Getränk aus Erens Griff schnappte, wobei ihre Fingernägel seinen Handrücken erwischten. Mit einem Schnaufen drehte sie sich auf ihren Highheels herum und stampfte aus dem Laden. Eren rieb sich seine Hand.  
“Vielleicht solltest du dir die Hände desinfizieren. Oder zu einem Doktor damit geben. Sie hatte vielleicht die Tollwut.”  
Eren wandte seinen Kopf Levi zu. Er saß auf dem selben Barhocker wie vor zwei Nächten, nur dass er etwas legerer gekleidet war. Die Ärmel seines dunkelblauen Shirts bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgerollt, was Eren die Gelegenheit verschaffte sich die Unterarme des Mannes genauer anzuschauen, wobei er die leichten Andeutungen von Adern bemerkte, die sich zusammen mit den Muskeln bewegten als er auf der Laptoptastatur herumtippte. Und da war etwas an diesen Armen was er wirklich wirklich mochte. Es ließ die Frage aufkommen, ob Levi auch so betonte Oberarmmuskeln hatte unter dem Rest der Ärmel.  
“Können Menschen den Tollwut bekommen?” fragte Eren, während er seinen Blick von Levis Armen wegzwang, um sich den geröteten Katzer auf seiner Hand anzugucken.  
“Klar.” Das Klicken auf der Tastatur stoppte und graue Augen hoben sich zu Erens “Fühlst du ein Jucken oder ein kribbelndes Gefühl von dem Kratzer?”  
Eren zog die Augenbrauen weiter zusammen. “Naja, jetzt wo du das sagst…”  
“Unwohl sein?”  
Er verlagerte das Gewicht von dem einen Fuß auf den anderen.  
“Fieber?”  
Vielleicht fühlte er sich wirklich ein bisschen warm.  
“Kopfschmerzen?”  
Eren schluckte. War da ein kleines Pochen dass er da an seinem Hinterkopf spürte?  
“Die Symptome treten schon auf, eh? Okay da ist nichts mehr zu machen. Du wirst sterben.”  
Eren kreischte, seine Augen vor Schreck geweitet. “NEIN!”  
Levi starrte ihn für drei wirklich Nerven aufreibende Sekunden an, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Laptop zu wendete.”Nur ein Spaß. Es dauert Wochen eh sich die Symptome zu zeigen beginnen. Du wirst nicht sterben. Noch nicht.”  
“Gibt es..Gibt es da ein Heilmittel?” Da musste es doch ein Heilmittel geben. Es war 2013, also musste es eins geben. In was für einer Welt würden sie denn leben wenn es kein Heilmittel für Tollwut gab? Eren fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, die Panik ließ ihn bewegungsunfähig werden.  
Levi konnte praktisch fühlen wie sich die grünen Augen forschend in ihn bohrten. Er könnte das ganze noch ein bisschen weiter ausweiten. Da war etwas ziemlich unterhaltsames daran den Jungen so zu quälen und in einem etwas verdrehten Sinn befriedigte es ihn sogar Erens Gesicht voller Angst zu sehen. Seine Finger ruhten über den Buchstaben seiner Tastatur bevor er sie in einander verwob und die Ellenbogen auf den Tresen lehnte, das Kinn auf seine Handrücken gelehnt, um ein Grinsen zuverstecken. Er ließ den Barista ein paar schwere Momente schwitzen. Erens Hände lösten sich von seinem Haar und krallten sich in seine Schürze, während er von einem Fuß auf den anderen wippte.  
Levi winkte abschätzig mit seiner Hand. “Nur ein Scherz.”  
Eren zog verwundert seine Nase kraus. Levi wollte ihm sagen, dass er das nicht tun sollte, weil… er war sich mit dem “weil” nicht ganz sicher. “Du hast nur ein Scherz darüber gemacht, dass das ein Scherz war. Oder hast du mich verarscht, dass ich die Tollwut habe?”  
“Tollwut wird über Speichel übertragen. Also wenn sie nicht gerade wirklich Tollwut hatte und du nicht gerade mit ihr rumgemacht hast oder so, hast du keine Tollwut.”  
“Das war das erste Mal, dass ich sie getroffen habe, also keine Chance.” Zu mal Eren auch nicht gerade von dem Ufer kam. Seine Schultern entspannten sich vor Erleichterung, bevor er sich gleich wieder anspannnte vor Ärger. “Du hast mich verarscht!”  
“Glückwunsch, du hast es endlich geschnallt. Aber mal wirklich,...” Er ignorierte Erens unterdrückten Schrei der Empörung um in die Tasche seines Aktenkoffers zu greifen und eine kleine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel rüber zu werfen. Eren hätte sie fast fallen lassen. “... desinfizier den Kratzer. Und wasch deine Hände wenn du fertig bist.”  
“Alles klar, Mama.” Levi funkelte ihn wütend an, wegen des Seitenhiebs, aber Eren machte was ihm gesagt wurden war. Er gab Levi das Fläschchen wieder zurück alser fertig war. “Danke, aber du bist dennoch ein Arsch.”  
Wenn sie nur eine Wand der Schande hätten, wie Eren sie hatte haben wollen. Er würde ein Bild von Levi nehmen, es unendlich episch vergrößern und würde es dann in seinem Zim… an der Wand der Schande aufhängen. Yep. Genau da wo es hingehörte. Das war gerade mal ihr zweites Treffen und er zerrte schon sehr an Erens Beherrschung.  
“Passiert dir das häufiger?”  
“Dass Kunden mich mit Desinfektionszeug bewerfen?”  
Levi prustete. “Nein, Kunden die einen ‘Tai Chi’ wollen.”  
Manchmal war es schon ziemlich schwer mit den Gedankensprüngen dieses Mannes mitzuhalten. Eren lehnte sich gegen den Tresen. “Leider Gottes, ja. Die ersten drei Male war es noch lustig, aber jetzt nicht mehr so sehr.” Er lehnte sich ein bisschen weiter nach vorne, um einen Blick auf Levis Laptop Bildschirm zu erhaschen, aber Levi klappte ihn leicht zu.  
“Woran arbeitest du?”  
“Arbeit.”  
“Und als was arbeitest du?”  
“Arbeit machende Arbeit.”  
“Nun das ist offensichtlich.” Ehrlich wie nevenaufreibend konnte ein Mann sein? Er wurde weniger und weniger attraktiv für Eren. Levi konnte seine Unterarme so viel zur Schau stellen wie er wollte, das würde an Erens Gefühlen rein gar nichts ändern. Nope, nicht ein bisschen. Aber dann schob Levi seine Ärmel bis über seine Ellenbogen hinauf und begann sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit zu widmen und Erens Arme rutschten von der Theke, wobei er sich die Schulter an eben dieser anschlug. Levi zog nur eine Augenbraue nach oben,verlor aber kein Wort darüber, als Eren errötend versuchte seine Haltung zu wahren.  
Ehrlich, Eren Jäger? Von allen Dingen die einen heiß und wahnsinnig machen konnten: Arme? Er war doch kein verdammter Mittelschüler. Dankbarerweise lenkte ihn das Klingeln der Eingangstür ab, so dass er wenigstens versuchen konnte seine Gedanken wieder einigermaßen zu ordnen, während er den neuen Kunden mit dem üblichen: “Willkommen im Little Titan Cafe!!” begrüßte.  
x  
“Du weißt schon, dass du immernoch nichts bestellt hast.” verwies Eren, während seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinem Handy lag, auf dem er auf Facebook herumsurfte, seinen Kaugummi kauend. 23.05. Fünfunffünfzig Minuten eher er den Laden schließen konnste. Er seufzte.  
“Solltest du mit deinem Handy rumspielen, während du gerade arbeitest?” fragte Levi zurück. “Und hör auf deinen Kaugummi mit offenem Mund zu kauen.”  
Eren bließ eine Kaugummiblase auf und zog die Luft schnell wieder ein, so dass es ein pop Geräusch gab. “Hier ist niemand der an mir rumnörgeln könnte. Und die meisten Kunden, die um diese Uhrzeit herkommen sind endweder zu zugekifft oder viel zu abgelenkt von ihren Uniaufgaben um sich umsowas zukümmern. Also zu welcher Sorte gehörst du?”  
“Weder noch.”  
“Du könntest glatt als Student durch gehen.” Der tötliche Blick den er daraufhin zu geworfen bekoam ließ ihn beschwichtigend und ergebend die Hände heben. “Das war ein Kompiment. Ich meinte, dass du ziemlich jung aussiehst, nicht wie ein alter Mann.”  
Levi kümmerte sich nicht darum sich dazu herabzulassen Eren eine Antwort darauf zugeben. Er beendete sein Tipppen auf der Tastatur, klickte dann ein paar Mal mit seiner Maus und schloß dann seinen Laptop.  
“Ich will was bestellen.”  
Eren ließ sein Handy in die Tasche seiner Schürze gleiten. “Okay, schieß los.”  
Also wirklich, Eren hätte das von tausend Meilen weit kommen sehen sollen. “Ich nehme einen kollosalen Tai Chi.”  
Verdammt sollte dieser Mann mit seinen tollen Armen, seinem guten Aussehen und seiner Klugscheißerei sein.  
“Ich hasse dich!”


	3. Chapter 3

Willkommen im Little Titan Café: Heutiges Angebot - Becherhalter

 

Eren wusste, dass Levi sich bewusst war, dass er starrte. Er konnte es an den Zucken an Levis Schläfe erkennen, in der Art wie seine Finger sich fester um den Stift schlossen, er fand es erheiternd wie er den Stift fester auf das Papier drückte. Heute ohne Laptop, oder ledernde Aktentasche. Nur ein Notizbuch und ein Stift. Eren lief hin und wieder an ihm vorbei, nur um einen Blick davon zu erhaschen, was Levi da schrieb. Aber er konnte noch nicht mal die kleinen Buchstaben dechiffrieren. Er gab es auf, nachdem er ein paar Mal vorbei gelaufen war und versucht hatte den Mann zu beoachten.

Dabei bemerkte er auch in welcher bestimmten Weise Levi seine Tasse anhob. So wie jetzt griff Levi über die Öffnung seiner halbleeren Latte, und presste die Finger fest genau unter den Rand der Tasse. Er hob die Tasse in dieser Weise an und neigte sie dann, um daraus zutrinken, seine Augen noch immer auf dem Papier ruhend.

Die Neugier siegte in Eren, so das er einen Pappbecher gefüllt mit Wasser aus der Spüle nahm. Er linste rüber zu Levi, der gerade sein Getränk absetzte, bevor er versuchte nachzuahmen wie dieser seine Tasse gehalten hatte. Das war gar nicht so übel, dachte sich Eren als er den Becher an seine Lippen setzte und versuchte ihn genauso zu neigen wie Levi es getan hatte. Nur je näher er seinem Mund kam, desto seltsamer wurde die Position und als Eren mit seinem Handrücken gegen seine Nase kam, fiel ihm der Becher aus der Hand und das Wasser spritzte komplett über seine Schürze.

“Verdammt.”

Ein gut hörbares tsk ließ Eren aufblicken. Levi ließ den Stift zwischen seinen Fingern kreisen, während er ihn aufzog. “Das hast du nun davon, Göre.” “Ja, ja.” Eren löste die Schleife seiner Schürze und hob sie über seinen Kopf, knüllte sie zusammen und warf sie dann irgendwo in eine Ecke. Er nahm sich ein paar Papierservieten und machte sich daran das Malheur aufzuwischen. “Ist nicht meine Schuld dass du den Becher immer so komisch hälst.”

Levi zuckte mit den Schultern. “Und es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du so blöde bist es ebenso zu versuchen.”

“Ich war eben neugierig.” Das Klingeln der Türglocke ließ Eren aufschauen, um über den Tresen zu gucken. “Wilkommen im Little Titan Cafe!” Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen als er die zwei Mädels sah, oder naja wenigstens die größere. “Oh, ihr seid’s.”

Levi hob eine Augenbraue und sah über seine Schulter. Das erste was er sah, was das seltsame Paar, das sie abgaben, das kleine, süße, engelhafte, blonde Mädchen und ihre große, rabiat wirkende, sommersprößige, brünette Freundin. Sie rieb ihre Nase, während sie diese hochzog, keinen Zweifel wegen der Kälte, und kam dann rüber, wobei die Biker Stiefel laut auf dem Mahagony Boden klickten. Eine Hand auf der in Jeans gekleideten Hüfte, lehnte sie sich über die Theke. “Zwei heiße Schokoladen, beide gepanzert.”

“Ymir sei nicht so unhöflich.” Blaue Augen blickten um ihre größere Begleitung, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem kindlichen Gesicht. “Hey Eren.”

“Hi, Christa.” Eren stand auf, ein Haufen Servietten in der Hand, wegen seines vorherigen Missgeschicks. “Kommt ihr gerade von der Uni? Ist das nicht ein bisschen spät?”

“Unser Stück hat gerade vor einer Stunde geendet. Also haben wir beschlossen auf unserem Weg nach hause hier vorbei zu kommen.”

“Oh stimmt. Und wie war’s? Ich habe gehört du hattest die Rolle der Julia. Und lass mich raten…” Er warf ein schelmisches Grinsen Ymir zu, die zu ihm herabblickte. “Ymir spielte deinen Romeo.”

“Nun,...” spöttelte Ymir, die Händen auf den Hüften. “Als würd ich irgend’nen Typen meine Christa küssen lassen.”

“Du weißt schon, dass die mich nicht wirklich küssen würden. Christas Augen funkelten amsüiert. Aber das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie zu ihrer Freundin aufsah, war voller Zuneigung.

“Sie sollten das nicht wirklich tun, aber sie würden ihre Chance nutzen und es dennoch tun.” Ymir zwickte Christa in die Wange. “Du bist zu hilflos, das schwör ich.”

Nachdem sie bezahlt hatten, suchten sie sich einen Tisch. Nachdem Eren die Getränke zubereitet hatte erblickte er sie in einer der gemütlichen Sitzgruppen. Christa hatte ihren Schal und ihren hübschen Mantel ausgezogen. Und Ymir saß an sie gekuschelt mit einem Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Sie kicherten leise vor sich hin und was auch immer sie erzählten konnten nur sie und niemand sonst im Laden verstehen. Nicht dass da viele Leute waren. Es waren noch vier weitere Gäste anwesend, die Zwei und Levi nicht mitgerechnet. Und nein, Eren musste nicht grinsen, weil sie zwei so absolut, ekelhaft niedlich zusammen waren. Weil Ymir war nicht niedlich. Christa war nur nicht ihre herrische Freundin.

Er schnappte Levis Blick auf und beeilte sich, natürlich nicht vor Scham errötend. Es kam Eren eine Sekunde zu spät in den Sinn, dass er normalerweise die Kunden zu sich rief, damit sie ihre Getränke holten. Aber da war etwas in dem Blick den Levi ihm zu warf, Erheiterung auf der einen Seite und Bewunderung? Nein, Eren schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, der ihn heimgesucht hatte. Als er den Tisch der Mädchen erreicht hatte, hatte er sich selbst davon überzeugt, dass es nur ein Werk seiner Einbildung gewesen war und stellte die Getränke vor den beiden ab. Christa lächelte, während sich ihre kleinen Finger um den Becher wickelten und bemerkte, dass Eren sich die Freiheit genommen hatte ihre Becher mit Romeo und Julia zu markieren.

“Danke, Eren.”

“Wer ist der Typ?” fragte Ymir, den Becher nicht ganz mit ihrer Hand umfassend. Das Getränk locker aus dem Handgelenk heraus im  Kreis schwingend, während sie darauf wartete, dass es abkühlte.

“Levi?” Eren zuckte mit den Schultern. “Er kommt erst seit ein paar Tagen her.”

“Wirklich?” Das war keine Frage, aber er bemerkte den verwunderten Ton in ihrer Stimme. “Und doch seid ihr schon per du und beim Vornamen angekommen?”

“Dein Problem daran ist?”

“Dass es offensichtlich ist, dass du dich ihn flachlegen willst. Du konntest deine Augen nicht von ihm nehmen, als du unsere Getränke gemacht hast.”

Eren wurde so rot wie Christas Rock, nach Luft schnappend und stotternd. “W...was meinst…” Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem leisen Flüstern. “Bin ich wirklich so offensichtlich?”

“Ziemlich.” Ymir testete die Temperatur ihrer heißen Schokolade mit einem Schluck. “Aber so wie ich dein Glück kenne ist er stock hetero.”

Eren seufzte. Als wäre ihm das nicht auch schon durch den Kopf gegangen. “Wahrschein….” Er rief einen hastigen Willkommensgruß in Richtung Tür als ein Kunde den Laden betrat. “Okay, dann bis später.”

“Viel Glück Eren! Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf!” rief Christa ihm hinterher.

Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße.

x

“Kommilitonen von dir?” fragte Levi als Christa und Ymir den Laden Hand in Hand verließen.

“Fast. Wir sind in die gleiche Oberschule gegangen.” Eren wischte die Theke gerade fertig sauber.

“Und ich dachte, du würdest immernoch in die Oberstufe gehen.”

Eren warf sich en Lappen über die Schulter. Er wusste, dass Levi nur versuchte ihn zu ärgern, aber er dachte genauer über den Kommentar nach. “Wäre es nicht illegal für einen Oberschüler so lange zu arbeiten?”

“Auch wieder wahr.” gab Levi zu. Er hatte vor einer halben Stunde mit dem Schreiben aufgehört und hatte sich darauf verlagert das Papier böse anzustarren, oder zumindest glaubte Eren das, es war nämlich ziemlich hart überhaupt zu sagen ob sich der Geischtsausdruck des Mannes verändert hatte. Hin und wieder kritzelte er irgendwelche Worte mit dem Stift auf und klopfte dann aufgebracht auf das Notizbuch. Aber nun war das Notizbuch geschlossen und der Stift ruhte an der Bindung.  “Und selbst wennn ich ein Oberschüler wäre, hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mit so jemandem deinen Abend zu verbringen?” fragte Eren. Er sah die Möglichkeit diesen Mann zu ärgern und nutzte sie. Nicht, dass Levi scheinbar etwas ausmachte.

“Das nennt man seine Arbeit machen.”

“Kannst du deine Arbeit nicht zuhause machen?” Halt die Fresse, Eren!, rief ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu. Was Letzte was er wollte, war dass Levi wegblieb aber sein Mund arbeitete schneller als sein Hirn.

“Nein.” Und das war alles was Levi zum Thema beizutragen hatte. Was auch immer es war, dass es verhinderte, dass Levi in Frieden zuhause arbeiten konnte und ihn genug nervte damit er schon Schatten unter den Augen bekam. Eren erinnerte sich an den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, als Levi das erste Mal das Cafe betreten hatte, einen Ausdruck von dem er dachte, dass er nur für Scherze über Levis Größe reserviert war.

Es war eine Erinnerung daran, dass Eren wirklich nichts über Levi wusste. Okay, vielleicht nicht nichts. Er wusste, dass Levi gerne seinen Becher in dieser nicht ganz alltäglichen Art und Weise hielt, oder zumindest in einer Weise die Eren seltsam fand. Er wusste Levi hatte breite Schultern und einen muskulösen Nacken. Er wusste Levi mochte Koffein, auch wenn das untertrieben war. Er brauchte Koffein. Er wusste Levi mochte es ihn zu ärgern. Er wusste Levi hatte fantastische Arme. Er wusste, dass wenn Levi  über irgendetwas tief in Gedanken versunken war, dass sich eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete und manchmal blickte er auf, als habe er eine neu, wundersame Idee.

Das war nicht viel aber es war genug.

“Aber ich sollte zurück gehen.” sagte Levi mit einem leichten Seufzen. Er rieb sich über die geschlossenen Augenlieder mit den Fingerspitzen von Zeigefinger und Daumen. Eren sah zur Uhr an der Wand auf. 23.50Uhr. Fast Zeit um den Laden zu schließen. Er wollte Levi fragen, ob er noch ein bisschen länger blieb, aber das würde seine Verliebtheit zu offensichtlich machen, es würde ihn zu verzweifelt wirden lassen also ließ er seine Klappe lieber geschlossen. “Komm gut nach hause, Göre.”

Ob Levi erstaunt war von Eren plötzlichem inneren Erstrahlen oder von dem ehrlichen glücklichen Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht breit machte, konnte er nicht sagen.

“Du auch Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Jep, dies ist eine Übersetzung. Ich habe von pocketsizedtitan die Genehmigung bekommen ihre Arbeit zu übersetzen und mit ihrem Wissen zu veröffentlichen. ;) Kritik und Anregungen an die Übersetzung nehme ich gerne an, alles andere leite ich natürlich gerne auch weiter. ;)


End file.
